Complex devices, such as a system-on-a-chip, typically include multiple clock signals that are not necessarily synchronous with each other due to clock fan-out delays. As a result, circuitry in one section of the device may be asynchronous to circuitry in another section of the device. When data and/or signals cross between the two sections, intermittent asynchronous issues may occur. These issues may propagate in the device and not cause a failure until a later point in time.